My Love Story: chapter 2: Family and Taichi
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: [Taiora]Set in the August 15, 1959 Sora Takenouchi Yagami explains her wonderful love story between her true love Taichi Yagami and how it became a legend all over japan. R
1. how it started

Title: My Love Story

By: E-chan Hidaka 

Couples: Taiora with a little bit of Mimato

Genre- Romance/ Drama/ Angst

Setting: Alternate Universe

Rated: PG

Inspired by: A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I only own the story. So please do not sue me. Also I do not own anything from A Walk to Remember. 

Author's Notes: Please forgive me if you see any mis-typos and grammar mistakes they tend to be my weak points.

---

**Love Story**

_Where do I begin to tell the story of how great a love can be_

_The sweet love story that is older than the sea_

_The simple truth about the love she bring to me_

_Where do I start?_

_She fills my heart _

_She fills my heart_

_With her first hello _

_She gave a meaning to this empty world of mine_

_There'd never be another time _

_She came into my life and the living fine_

_Where do I start?_

_She fills my heart _

_She fills my heart_

_With very special things with angels song_

_With wild imaginings she fill my soul _

_With so much love that anywhere I go_

_I'm never lonely_

_With her along_

_Who could be lonely _

_I reach for her hand _

_It's always there_

_How long that is last_

_Can love be measured by the hour in a day_

_I have no answer now but this much I can say_

_I know I need her till the stars all burn a way_

_And she'll be there._

Chapter 1: How It Started... 

This is a story about endless love. And how it became a legend throughout Japan...let me explain my story to you. My name is Sora Takenouchi Yagami. I'm sixty-seven years old and my love story took place fifty years ago. Yes...went I was seventeen years old. You're wondering how can I remember so far back. Its one of those things were you cannot forget. I still remember those days like it was yesterday.

I lived in a city called Odiaba in Japan. But back then it was a small town not compared to the Odiaba now. It was August 15, 1959; there lived two respectable families in the town. My family the Takenouchi and the Yagami our families came from two different worlds. My family was rich owning so many flower shops all over Japan and the Yagami was respected because the head of the family was a minister for the town church. Everyone loved that family expect my father something went sour between my father and the minister. So they never got along with each other. 

I was a senior in Odiaba High School. I was the most popular girl beside my best friend Mimi Tachiwaka that every guy wishes to date. For me I dated a couple guys but none was like Taichi Yagami. Taichi had changed me. We knew each other since we were kids and even when to the same school till now. He was different. He wasn't total jock hotty even though he was on the soccer team. You know guys they let the ego get to their head but not Taichi. It was different for him. He was nice but plain. Everyone in school called him plain boring Taichi. My other friends keep telling my friend Yamato Ishida that he shouldn't hang out with him. But he wouldn't listen to us. He thought Taichi was interesting with all the bible stuff. I guess that why every girl wanted to get with Yamato because he didn't care if you're popular he would be anybodies friend. But only one girl had stole his hear his girl friend Mimi Tachiwaka the most beautifulness girl in school. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Something was different about her too. She was sincere to everyone she met even Taichi.

In Odiaba every year we would have a big play before Christmas the seniors and juniors do it. Since it was a small town back then there were about six hundred students that go to Odiaba High. I enrolled in drama because I didn't wanted to take French 3. Two years of foreign language was enough for me. I wasn't big on acting but that was better then being stuck in Mrs. Hiroshi class learning French. She can be a total bore sometimes. I should know I was in her class for two years in a row. Drama is an okay thing but that more Mimi and Yamato department. They're very good in that department. 

I walked into the drama theatre and saw my friends Mimi and Yamato talking to the teacher Miss Tashika. She was around her late twenties early thirties. She was a very pretty lady with nice blonde hair, nice smile and very fun to be around with. "I'm sorry that I am late." I interrupted the class. Everyone looked at me as I spoke. Miss Tashika smiled and said, "How nice of you to join us Miss Takenouchi." 

"Once again I'm sorry that I was late." I apologized.

"Its okay Sora. We were just talking about you." Miss Tashika said as Taichi came from behind the stage curtains. He smiled as he saw me. And I smiled back at him slyly. I didn't understand why he smiled at me. But later on I understood why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued....

Author's rambles: I hope you guys like it so far. Please review this fanfic so I can continue. I suggestion you guys should read A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks. It's a heart warming story that you'll enjoy trust me! The opening Love Story is a famous tune that plays in many music/jewelry boxes. I can play the beginning half on the piano. Ah! Enough of me rambling so bye for now.

Please visit my digimon site @ http://www.envy.nu/swtpnayx16 

Also visit my collective & personal site @ http://www.envy.nu/angelhoney 

Please email me @ echan_hidaka@hotmail.com or sweetpinayx16@yahoo.com if you got any questions or suggestions.


	2. family and taichi

Title: My Love Story

By: E-chan Hidaka 

Couples: Taiora with a little bit of Mimato

Genre- Romance/ Drama/ Angst

Setting: Alternate Universe

Rated: PG

Inspired by: A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I only own the story. So please do not sue me. Also I do not own anything from A Walk to Remember. 

Author's Notes: Please forgive me if you see any mis-typos and grammar mistakes they tend to be my weak points.

---

Gone

_There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home, yeah_

_Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone_

_And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange_

_And maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change_

_Was it something I said to make you turn away_

_To make you walk out and leave me cold_

_If I could just find a way to make it so you were right here, right now_

_I've been sitting her _

_Can't get you off my mind _

_I'm trying' my best to be the man and be strong_

_I'd drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face _

_But the truth remains you're_

_Gone_

_Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby_

_Won't change the fact you're gone_

_But if there's something that I could do, won't you please let me know_

_The time is passing so slowly now, guess that's my life without you_

_And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby I don't want to_

_So I'll just hang around and find some things to do_

_To take my mind off missing you_

_And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too_

_Please say you do, yeah_

_I've been sitting her _

_Can't get you off my mind _

_I'm tryin' my best to be the man and be strong_

_I'd drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face _

_But the truth remains you're_

_Gone_

_What will I do if I can't be with you_

_Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be_

_Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?_

_Baby why can't you see that I need you here with me?_

_I've been sitting her _

_Can't get you off my mind _

_I'm tryin' my best to be the man and be strong_

_I'd drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face _

_But the truth remains you're_

_Gone_

Chapter 2: Family and Taichi 

"Sora," started Miss Tashika. "We would like you to play the part of Carol Aoishi." I was stung why me? I don't want take part in this play especially having a big part like Carol Aoishi. But then someone objected to it. "I want to play as Carol Aoishi." Jun Motomiya said. Everyone turn his or her attention to young girl who was sitting in the middle row.

"Fine by me!" I replied. Taichi smiled faded away as I walk away out of the theatre. Luckily theatre was my last class of the day. I had other better things to do then stand around talking about the play. 

So I headed home I had to figure out who can I take to the prom with me. Almost everyone had dates to the prom even the computer geek Koushiro Izumi. I took out my yearbook and flipped through the pages looking for potential dates I came upon Jyou Shin. One word 'yuck!' I know what you're thinking man Sora is so cold hearted. I didn't want go with him to the prom. I mean Jyou was a pretty handsome guy, but he wore glasses. And back then glasses was a big no-no! Look, you have to understand I had to protect my reputation. God there was no one left. What was I going to do? As I continued to look through my yearbook I came upon Taichi Yagami picture. He didn't look so bad in it. He was flashing oh so famous smile of his. No...I am not going to ask Taichi to the prom. But what were my options Taichi or Jyou. Oh no maybe I shouldn't go the prom.

"Sora, dinners ready!" my mother called.

"I'll be there soon." I shouted back. I got off my bed leaving my yearbook open at Taichi picture. I headed downstairs and took my seat at the dinner table.

"Sora, I think you should run for school president. It will look good in your college applications." My father suggested. I looked at him. My father and I don't have the best relationship in the world like fathers and daughters should.

"I don't know daddy." I said to him.

"You have to understand Sora. Its good for college applications." He explained.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"So that's settles it! You're running for school president." He said happily. I looked at my mother and wondering if she was going to object it. But she didn't. 

"Mother! Aren't you going to say anything at my behalf?" I questioned, as I got angrier. But once my father had made up his mind my mother would shut up. My father was the law in this household. How I despite it! Man! How bad I didn't want run for president. I just wanted to play tennis. Wasn't it enough that I was on the tennis team already? But father wanted his daughter to be an overachiever. That wasn't me. I'm good in tennis, math and English but leadership that were another thing.

"Sora, that's my final decision!" he commanded. I just glared at him.

"Fine!" I yelled and walk out of the dinning room and headed to my room. It was my favorite place in the house. Because I had a balcony connected my room. That was my get away at nighttime. I would sneak out of my room and head towards dead man's road with my friends. We would hang out and eat rice cakes. Sometimes Mimi and Yamato would come occasionally if they didn't go out on dates with each other. 

But back then I felt like I wasn't heading anywhere in life, but Taichi change that. I laid on my bed still trying to figure out whom I can take out to the prom. I looked at Taichi's school picture. He wasn't like other kids. He also did not dress like the other kids. He would always wear torn up jeans, a pair of old sneakers and a blue sweater with a white polo shirt under it. And his hair! Gosh has he ever heard of get a haircut? And another thing he would carry his bible everywhere. He would be reading it all the time, but not when Yamato was talking to him. 

Okay I made up my mind I'll ask Taichi Yagami to the prom. It was better then going to with Jyou Shin. Why all of the sudden I feel so nervous. Come on this is Taichi why should I be nervous? I never usual get nervous like this. It's only Taichi no biggie right? Okay I can do this. I'll ask him tomorrow morning at school. Yes I must ask him tomorrow before I don't have anymore courage to ask him. Sora you can do it. Its only Taichi Yagami remember? Yeah the boy you grow up with your whole life.

--------------------------------------- 

to be continued... 

Please review this so I can continue this fanfic! Also I do not own the song gone. N'sync owns the song so do not sue me. 

If you got any questions please email me @ sweetpinayx16@yahoo.com or echan_hidaka@hotmail.com 


End file.
